parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Pirate Adventure/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Pirate Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me and Sprinkles are Not at My Playroom!, We're at The Pirate Play!, Cause Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Putting on A Pirate Play to Dress Up as Pirates! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *Steve: Blue!, Sprinkles! *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Curtain! *(Curtain Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Pirate Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Costumes, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: See?, We're Putting on A Play! *Sprinkles: It's A Pirate Play! *Blue: Yeah!, With Singing and Dancing! *Little Bill: Yeah! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Yo, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Laughing) *Blue: Do You Love to Sing? *Sprinkles: (Gasps), Yeah!, I Love to Sing! *Steve: Me Too! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Love to Sing! *Tico: (Singing) Nos Encanta Cantar! *Blue: Do You Love to Dance? *Sprinkles: Yeah!, Me Too! *Steve: Me Three! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Love to Dance! *Tico: (Singing) Nos Encanta Balar! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Love to Sing, and Dance, and Dance, and Sing!, We're Feeling Good!, Now It's Time to Play!, You Love The Music and Love The Songs!, We're Almost Ready!, We're Feeling Strong!, and With Your Help, We Can't Go Wrong! *Baby Jaguar: (Meowing and Singing) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) So Won't You Help and Make Our Day, By Being in Our Pirate Play!, We Love to Sing, and Dance, and Dance, and Sing! *Steve: Clap With Us! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Clapping and Singing), We're Feeling Good and It's Time to Play! *Blue: Dance With Us! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) You Love The Music and Love The Songs!, We're Almost Ready!, We're Feeling Strong!, and With Your Help, We Can't Go Wrong! *Baby Jaguar: (Meowing and Singing) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) So Won't You Help and Make Our Day, By Being in Our Pirate Play!, Won't You Please Be in Our Pirate Play! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Hey, Everyone!, Do You Wanna Be in Our Pirate Play? *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Sprinkles: You Will? *Little Bear: Sure! *Steve: Great! *Blue: When This Cannon Goes "Boom", We Have to Say "Give Us Back Our Treasure!" *Sprinkles: Say It After We Hear The Cannon Go "Boom!" *Cannon: "Boom!" *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: "Give Us Back Our Treasure!" *Steve: Say It Again! *Cannon: "Boom!" *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: "Give Us Back Our Treasure!" *Blue: Awesome! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Sprinkles: Hey, Everyone!, Look!, All of Our Friends and Family are Here to See Us Do Our Play! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ooh! *Steve: Cool!, Look! *Dora: There's My Mami, Papi, Abuela, and My Cousin Daisy! *Boots: And There's My Family! *Blue: Everyone's Really Excited to See Us in The Play! *Oswald: But Blue!, Where are The Costumes? *Ruby: Yeah!, Where are They? *Tico: Donde Estan? *Diego: We Can't Do The Play Without Our Pirate Costumes! *(Song Starts) *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Can't Do The Play Without Our Pirate Costumes!, We Can't Do The Pirate Play Without Our Pirate Costumes! *Baby Jaguar: (Meowing and Singing) *(Song Ends) *Blue: Hey!, I Know Where The Costumes Are!, The Costumes are in The Treasure Chest! *Sprinkles: Do You See The Treasure Chest? *Bob: It's Right There! *Maggie: Right There! *Steve: Right!, There It Is! *Maisy: Let's Go Get It! *Kipper: Yeah! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) I've Got A Pirate Hat for Benny!, He'll Look So Neat!, Can You Find The Pirate Hat? *Franklin: That One! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, That's Benny's Pirate Hat! *Blue: (Singing) Some Pirate Boots for Boots to Wear on His Feat! *Steve: Can You Find The Pirate Boots? *Pablo: Those Ones! *Blue: Oh Yeah!, They are The Boots!, (Singing) Tico Gets A Pirate Patch to Wear on His Eye! *Sprinkles: Which One is Tico's Eyepatch? Category:Article stubs Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts